Pup Pup Boogie
August 19, 2013 February 2, 2014 | writer = Ursula Ziegler Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save a Train | next = Pups in a Fog }} "Pup Pup Boogie" is the first half of the 2nd episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 19, 2013 in the US and February 2, 2014 in Germany. A train car falls off the tracks and also breaks some rails. A train is coming later with important packages in it, with the all new Pup Pup Boogie 2.0 dance game. The PAW Patrol tries to fix the tracks, but how will they fix the tracks when Rubble sprains his paw and can't work? Can Chase save the day? The episode starts with Chase bumping into Ryder and saying that the new Pup Pup Boogie 2 was coming out that day. Chase asks Skye if that is the all-new Pup Pup Boogie, but she says she's playing the old version. Chase joins the game, but gets all the steps wrong. He asks Skye how she does it and Skye says that when she starts a new move, she puts her front paw in front and puts her back paw on the side. Chase gives it a try then he gets the hang of it. After they finish dancing, they are tired and out of breath. They go outside the Lookout to have a water break. Marshall and Rubble come running to them to ask if the new Pup Pup Boogie is here. Marshall does a tail spin, but ends up landing on Ryder. Ryder's Pup-pad rings; it is Mayor Goodway. She panics and tells Ryder that a train carriage has derailed and if they don't hurry, the train which is bringing the all new Pup Pup Boogie game may not come in time. Ryder calls the PAW Patrol to the Lookout. Ryder tells the PAW Patrol what happened. Chase mentions that the new Pup Pup Boogie is coming on that train. Ryder chooses Chase to come to pull the derailed carriage off the tracks, and for Rubble to remove the old rails and bring in new ones. Ryder goes down the fire pole to his ATV while Rubble and Chase go down the slide to their trucks. When they arrive at the train station Ryder tells Chase to remove the carriage. Meanwhile Rubble is checking the broken train tracks. He jumps, slips and hurts his paw. With Rubble injured, Ryder attempts to call the train engineer and warn him. Unfortunately, the engineer's elbow, along with the vibrating ring, knock the phone off the windowsill of the locomotive. At Katie's Vet Clinic, Rubble's paw is bandaged, but with him under orders from Katie to stay off it until it heals, Rubble suggests that Ryder drive his rig instead. Ryder can't, as he's too big, so Chase is chosen to drive it instead. However, he can't remember the instructions he is told by Ryder, and soon panics when he starts pressing controls in a frightened state. Once he calms down and mentions how it is like how he couldn't remember the steps in Pup Pup Boogie, Ryder has him turn on the radio to the Pup Pup Boogie music, and with its help, Chase soon gets the hang of it, and clears the wrecked rails and ties from the railroad crossing. Ryder handles the hard labor of laying down the new rails, and the track is fixed, just in time. The engineer delivers the game, and everyone returns to the Lookout to watch Chase and Skye go at it in head-to-head competition. Marshall has another one of his wild tail spins, and crashes into the Mayor. He apologizes, and the episode ends with the Mayor laughing at Marshall as they rub heads as we hear the Pup Pup Boogie refrain one last time: "Do the Pup Pup Boogie!" Ryder Chase Marshall Skye Rocky Rubble Zuma Katie Mayor Goodway The Train Engineer First Responders : Use his rig to remove the broken tracks. : Remove the train car blocking the tracks for the train and later drive Rubble's rig. Town Skills Lend a PAW Skills You can always get there if you always practice. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Specials Category:Episodes with Skye on titlecard Category:Half Episodes Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes